Drunk
by seasaltmemories
Summary: "Let's take this one step at a time," Hak pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think the first thing we should do is make Droopy eyes pay for this."


**Cover was created by tartsplace on tumblr**

* * *

Yona's head was pounding like a drum. As last night's adventure came back to her she groaned in a combination of frustration, annoyance, and pain. That was the last time she was drinking with Jaeha, that son of a bastard.

She heard a familiar grunt from a few feet away and saw her best friend since birth waking up as well. It wasn't a surprised for her, Hak regularly spent the night over with her. She always joked people would think they were dating with how many nights he ended up on the couch in her apartment.

"Droopy Eyes," He moaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna kill him, then bring him back to life to kill him again."

"You need to make sure to leave a piece of him for me," Yona joked as she tilted her head even so slightly to get a better look at him. Anything more would sent another jolt of pain through her head. Despite his complaining, he was already sitting up and on his phone. At some point last night though, she remembered he lost his shirt, so she got a nice view of his back muscles, taunt and lean.

 _Yona, you perv! Is that a way to treat a friend?_

Before she got the chance to answer that question. She saw Hak go completely still. He didn't even seem to be breathing, he was so in shock.

"What is it? Did Jaeha catch Shinah acting stupid-" However as she rested her head on his shoulder to see, it was much worst then that. It was a bad quality video and you could barely hear the sound over the blasting music, but the content still made her want to scream.

 _"Say Princess, you know what we should do?"_

She remembered that Hak and she had been a bit flirty last night. But her intoxicated mind must have censored some of the weirdness. In the video, she was straddling his leg as Hak leaned so close to her, he looked like he was kissing her.

 _"When was the last time you used that nickname~"_ Drunk Yona giggled. Damn it she hated that giggle.

 _"Does it matter?"_ Drunk Hak leaned in closer. _"You're so gorgeous, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, we should get married someday."_

She turned to see Hak had gone slack-jawed and seemed ready to pass out any second.

 _Does he really find the idea of being with me so disgusting?_

 _"Why wait?_ " Yona turned back to the video to see her drunk self had wrapped her arms around his neck. _"I think you're not a bad catch yourself~"_

She giggled again and Yona once more had to keep from screaming. Her entire face felt like it was on fire.

Meanwhile Drunk Hak looked like he had won the lottery, he was so taken aback. Then he let loose a belly laugh and the biggest grin she had even seen out of him. _"Hey guys! Guess what? We're getting married!"_ She heard Kija let loose a blood-curling scream off-screen, followed by cheering from Zeno and a little, light chuckling before the screen went black.

There was only silence for a good minute. Then everything went to hell.

"I'm gonna gut him like a fish!" Hak growled. "He's probably laughing know but wait til I shove one of my swords up his ass!" He had quite the collection.

"Who else has seen this!?" Yona grabbed her phone and noticed Jaeha had sent the video to her as well. "Dear lord if he posted it-" She froze again when she saw she had posted a tweet around the time they had been partying. And it was a sloppy, engagement announcement that had already gained the attention of all their loved ones.

"Hak!" This time it was his turn to lean over her shoulder and stare in shock. Not only the gang, but her father, Lilli that girl she tutored, and even Su-Won, her high school crush, were giving their congrats. At some point Hak found out that he had made a similar tweet.

"This is a mess," He groaned as cradled his head in his hand. "You're dad says he's always seen me as a son-in-law."

"We really shouldn't have made all those jokes about dating," Yona sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well I guess we can't disappoint them."

"Be serious!" Yona playfully shoved him, but her heartbeat went racing at the idea, betraying her true feelings. " Besides I thought you always said dating me would be like dating a sister?"

"It's true," Any hope she had was let down. "Can't you take a joke, Princess?"

"Ew not that nickname again. After that video it's been poisoned for me," Yona collapsed on the couch as she covered her face. "Ugh, I can't have my family learning I was out drinking even though I'm underaged. This is a mess," She repeated his sentiment.

"Let's take this one step at a time," Hak pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think the first thing we should do is make Droopy Eyes _pay_ for this."

"Agree," Yona nodded, a renewed fire burning in her eyes. "I think we need to pay him a little visit. I'll drive." In less than a minute she was ready and already heading out the door. She marched with such purpose, as if a warrior queen ready to conquer.

"Uh, Yona?" She turned to see Hak staring at her. "Do you have one of my shirts laying around?" It was only then she remembered he was shirtless.

"Oh sorry," She couldn't hold back her blush."

"I guess this is what I get for being engaged to a scatterbrain like you, love."

"Will you just shut up!"

* * *

 **A.N. I stole this idea from a post and omg it fit them perfectly**


End file.
